Le chagrin d'un frère
by Eejil
Summary: OS. Sirius apprend la mort de Regulus, et décide de lui dire adieu ... Une dernière fois ...


J'avais toujours cru que le temps pouvait refléter notre humeur. Que lorsque l'on apprend la mort d'un proche, c'était impossible que le soleil continue de briller. J'avais toujours cru que le soleil n'osait pas se montrer quand on avait envie de pleurer. J'avais aussi cru que lorsque l'un de nos proches mourrait, on le ressentait, au plus profond de notre être. On sentait que quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose de mauvais, d'horrible. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il faisait beau. Et Sirius n'a rien vu venir.

* * *

><p>« Alors, Patmol, ça te fait quoi, d'être parrain ? »<p>

« Franchement Cornedrue ? Je me dis qu'un Potter de plus à surveiller, ça va être ingérable ! »

« Ah ne m'en parle pas, Sirius ! Je me demande bien comment je vais faire ! » s'exclame Lily en sortant de la cuisine pour nous rejoindre.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est sortie de Sainte-Mangouste avec le petit Harry, et rapidement, James m'a appelé à la rescousse. Mon pauvre Cornedrue est débordé par les évènements, et je crains qu'il n'ait besoin de l'aide du parrain pendant encore quelques temps.

« Merlin, j'aurais tellement aimé prendre quelques jours de congés … » soupire James qui semble avoir suivi le fil de mes pensées.

« Chéri … Tu sais très bien que l'on a besoin des Aurors en ce moment ! Les attaques de Mangemort se multiplient … Tu prendras des vacances quand ça se sera un peu calmer et tu auras alors tout le temps de t'occuper de Harry ! » le résonne Lily.

Elle vient alors l'embrasser, et je me racle la gorge amusé. Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, et James s'exclame, plus joyeux :

« T'as raison Patmol ! Heureusement que t'as été blessé pendant une mission comme ça tu peux prendre ma place auprès de Harry ! »

« Exactement ! D'ailleurs, que fait-il, le petit bonhomme ? »

Comme pour répondre à ma question, on entend soudain des pleurs de bébé. Lily se lève et se dirige vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

« Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant, il dormait ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Moi aussi je souris, ravi d'être parrain, et ravi pour mes amis. James n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il ait papa, et Lily est rayonnante.

« Tu sais, James, je suis vraiment heureux que vous m'ayez choisi pour être le parrain de votre fils. »

« Qui voulais-tu que je choisisse d'autre ? Tu es mon frère et Lily t'adore. Tu es le premier auquel nous avons pensé et nous ne changerions pour rien au monde. Tu sais, avec les temps qui courent … Peut-être que Harry ne connaîtra pas ses parents bien longtemps et … »

« Dis pas ça Cornedrue ! Lily et toi aurez une belle et longue vie ! »

« Sûrement Patmol, mais tout de même. Si il nous arrivait quelque chose, on ne veut pas que Harry tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Je m'occuperai de lui, je te le jure. Je m'occuperais de lui comme s'il était mon fils. Je l'aime déjà, ce mini maraudeurs ! »

James me remercie d'un regard, avant de rire à ma dernière remarque, rendant l'atmosphère plus légère.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir qu'on lui enseigne tous nos secrets ? » ajoutai-je.

« Ouais, ben, ne te presse pas trop, Lily serait furieuse si elle découvre qu'à trois ans, son petit garçon chéri est aussi terrible que son père et son parrain réunis ! » me prévient James. « Mais tu sais que tu devrais te dépêcher de te caser et de faire des gosses, mon vieux Patmol ! Harry a besoin d'un mini Black comme compagnon de jeu ! »

Je ris à mon tour, ne prenant absolument pas au sérieux la remarque de James. Je ne suis pas prêt de me caser ! Si ça arrive un jour, ce sera dans quelques années, un fois que j'aurais bien profité de ma jeunesse. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme James, moi, et que je ne trouverai pas ma Lily tout de suite. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprête à répliquer à mon presque frère quand un hibou s'engouffre dans le salon. Je saute aussitôt sur mes pieds en le reconnaissant.

« Cornedrue, c'est le hibou d'Andro ! »

« Ah, chouette, j'ai hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles ! Comment va Nymph' ? Elle a quel âge déjà ? Huit, neuf ans ? »

« Sept ans, Corn', sept ans ! »

« Ah c'est vrai … Alors elle raconte quoi, la vieille Andro ? »

« Arrête tout de suite de traiter ma cousine de vieille Potter ! Tu ne peux même plus prendre l'excuse qu'elle est déjà maman, je te signale que ton gosse est en train de se faire dorloter par sa mère à l'étage ! »

James se met alors à râle que soit disant, c'est finalement pas drôle d'être père. Je ne l'écoute plus, et je déplie la lettre d'Andro. Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, et commence ma lecture.

_« Cher Sirius, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien ! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus écrit, mais mon travail à Fleury et Bott et l'éducation de ma fille me prennent tout mon temps. Nymphadora est une vraie terreur ! Si cela était possible, je dirais pire que toi ! Et en ce moment, sa grande passion est d'imaginer ce que sera Poudlard. Comme ni moi, ni Ted ne voulons rien lui révéler, elle nous harcèle. Enfin, bref, je te laisse imaginer. D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour, et elle me fait te dire qu'il faut A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T que tu viennes à la maison prochainement, pour la citer au mot prêt. Au faites, j'ai appris que Lily avait mis au monde un petit garçon. Félicitations aux tout nouveaux parents ! Et au nouveau parrain aussi ! Le connaissant, James doit être intenable, non ? Bon courage à Lily et toi pour le supporter ! »_

« Elle vous félicite pour la naissance de Harry ! » dis-je à James qui se redresse, tout heureux, comme à chaque fois que l'on aborde le sujet de son fils.

« Ah ! Je la traiterai pas de vieille la prochaine fois que je la verrai, tiens ! »

« Elle me fait aussi remarquer que tu dois être intenable depuis qu'il est là, et elle nous souhaite bon courage pour te supporter, à Lily et moi. »

« Quoi ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclame James en bougonnant.

J'esquisse un rictus moqueur puis je retourne à ma lecture.

_« Malheureusement, Sirius, je ne t'ai pas écrit seulement pour le plaisir … Je serai certes enchantée de te voir et Nymph' et Ted également, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre … J'ai été averti par Narcissa, qui a jugé que je méritais tout de même de le savoir, malgré mon mariage avec un né-moldu. Je suppose que personne ne t'a prévenu, à moins que ta mère n'est eu un soudain élan de bonté à ton égard, ce qui m'étonnerai franchement je te le dis tout de suite … Enfin bref._

_Regulus est mort il y a quelques jours. Apparemment, il aurait été tué par Voldemort en personne. Parce qu'il l'aurait trahi. Oui, ça t'étonne, hein ? Moi aussi, je te l'avoue … Narcissa a également ajouté que personne en dehors de la famille ne devait savoir qu'il avait trahi. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'honneur de Black, oui. Enfin, voilà, je sais que … que malgré ce que tu dis, tu étais attaché à ton frère. Ou du moins que tu ne le détestes pas. Alors j'ai préféré te prévenir, plutôt que tu n'apprennes ça par un inconnu …_

_Walburga a décidé que l'enterrement se tiendrait aujourd'hui à 10h, dans le cimetière sorcier où tous les Black sont enterrés. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes bien sûr conviés mais … mais si tu décidais d'y faire un tour … Pour ma part, je n'irais pas._

_Je suis désolé Sirius, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où tu peux me trouver._

_Tendrement,_

_Ta chère cousine. »_

« Oh Merlin … » murmurai-je.

James redresse soudain la tête. Il me regarde un instant avant de se lever et de s'approcher de moi.

« Hey, Patmol … Ca va ? » demande-t-il. Je ne lui réponds pas. « Sirius, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'annonce dans cette lettre ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui donne la feuille de parchemin et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. James se plonge dans la lecture de la lettre, tandis que j'essaye de réaliser. Regulus … mort ? Non, impossible.

« Oh, Merlin, Sirius, je suis désolé … » James a visiblement terminé la lettre. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Je sais que … Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais je comprend ta tristesse, Patmol. C'était quand même ton frère et … »

Il est interrompu par l'arrivée de Lily, Harry dans les bras. Elle fronce les sourcils en me voyant ainsi, et lance un regard interrogateur à James.

« Il vient de recevoir une lettre d'Andromeda … Regulus est mort. » se contente de dire mon meilleur ami.

Lily souffle un 'Oh' silencieux, et disparaît alors dans la cuisine avec son fils. Je la remercie silencieusement de me laisser seul avec James. Elle sait très bien qu'il est le seul à vraiment me comprendre dans cette situation.

« Patmol, réagis, s'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose … » me demande James.

Je lève alors la tête, et j'essuie brusquement mes yeux remplis de larmes. Je suis presque étonné de voir des larmes … Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré ! Depuis … Depuis … Depuis la nuit où je me suis enfui de chez moi, pendant les vacances de la cinquième à la sixième année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, James ? Regulus est mort. Ca devait bien arriver un jour. » je réponds soudain d'une voix dure.

James soupire et me regarde, absolument pas convaincu par mes paroles.

« Arrête, Sirius, je sais très bien que ça te fait quelque chose ! Et c'est normal, merde ! C'était quand même ton frère ! Oui, vous ne vous étiez plus parlé depuis ta sortie de Poudlard, oui, les dernières paroles que vous avez échangé étaient des insultes, oui, il était du mauvais côté ! Mais c'était ton frère, et tu viens d'apprendre qu'il est mort parce qu'il a trahi Voldemort ! Alors ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien ! »

Je serre les dents en entendant la tirade de James. Mon meilleur ami me connaît trop bien. Mais il sait aussi que je suis buté.

« Mon seul frère, c'est toi. »

James se prend la tête dans les mains pour étouffer un cri. Il s'approche de moi et je devine qu'il a envie de me secouer comme un saule cogneur.

« Merlin, Sirius ! Arrête ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de Regulus mais, merde, je peux quand même imaginer ce que ça te fait de savoir qu'il est mort ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, James ! » explosai-je soudain en me levant d'un bond. « Tu ne sais rien, rien, rien du tout ! Regulus a été un frère et un ami ! Le seul que j'avais, quand j'étais petit ! Je l'aimais, je le protégeais ! Quand je suis allé à Gryffondor, il était le seul qui ne comprenait pas les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir ! Le seul qui continuait à être comme avant avec moi, excepté Andro ! Et moi, pendant un an, je me suis dit qu'il me rejoindrai chez les lions ! »

« Et il est allé à Serpentard … » m'interrompt James en s'asseyant.

Je me pose moi aussi sur un fauteuil. Je me tais quelques minutes puis je reprends d'une voix presque tremblante :

« J'adorais mon frère, James. Je lui ai appris à jouer au Quidditch, aux échecs, à la bataille explosive ! Puis quand j'ai compris … Quand j'ai compris que les moldus n'étaient pas des êtres inférieurs, j'ai essayé de convaincre Regulus. Il voulait bien me croire, mais il était tellement attaché à nos parents ! Il voulait tellement que notre mère soit fière de lui ! Mais Walburga n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, son fils prodige. Regulus ne comptait pas, jusqu'à ce que je devienne le traître de la famille ... »

Je me laisse peu à peu emporter par mon récit. Jamais je n'ai dit ça à quiconque. Andromeda le sait, parce qu'elle a pu l'observer. Mais c'est la première fois que je me livre ainsi.

« Quand Regulus est allé à Serpentard … J'ai été déçu … Extrêmement déçu … Je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant deux mois, mais il me manquait, et j'envisageais sérieusement d'aller lui dire qu'être dans une maison ou dans une autre, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Sauf que … entretemps, il s'était fait des amis et … Je t'ai jamais dit, James, mais un jour, un peu avant Noël de notre deuxième année, j'ai surpris Regulus traitant une fille de Poufsouffle de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me suis énervé. Je l'ai envoyé baladé … »

Mes souvenirs m'envahissent l'esprit … Je revois cette scène comme si c'était hier … Lui, si surpris de me voir. Moi, dégouté par ses paroles. Ce jour-là, ça avait été le début de la fin de notre relation fraternelle. Je lui avais dit qu'il me faisait honte. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'était plus mon frère. Et j'étais parti.

« On s'est évité jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à devenir le parfait petit héritier Black. Walburga avait trop peur que son deuxième fils tourne mal lui aussi. Elle lui a bourré le crâne. Quand on est retourné à Poudlard … Il était persuadé que j'étais un traître, que j'étais parti sur le mauvais chemin, et moi, je le détestais de penser cela. »

Je me souviens très bien d'un soir, pendant les vacances … C'était presque la rentrée, Regulus était venu me retrouver. Et là, il m'avait dit que je pouvais encore changer, que tout n'étais pas perdu. Je l'avais jeté dehors. Je lui avais hurlé que c'était lui qui se trompait. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, ma mère m'avait entendu. Je n'avais plus rien mangé pendant deux jours en guise de punition. Et j'avais détesté Regulus.

« Depuis ce jour-là, quand on se croisait à Poudlard, soit on s'ignorait, soit on s'insultait. Et à la maison … A la maison, on ne se parlait que pour des banalités, du genre, est-ce que je peux avoir le sel s'il-te-plaît … Ou parfois, je le provoquais, trop heureux de faire bouillir ma mère. Puis il y a eu le soir où je suis parti de chez moi. Regulus m'a surpris, alors que j'allais passer le pas de la porte. Je … Il m'a demandé de pas partir. Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible. Et je lui ai dit adieu. Après, je me suis réfugié chez toi et … Et je ne l'ai plus revu en dehors de Poudlard. Même quand on a quitté l'école, j'ai … j'ai songé à lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire adieu, définitivement, mais je ne l'ai finalement pas fait. Cela faisait deux ans que l'on avait coupait les ponts, ça me semblait déplacé … »

Et aujourd'hui, Merlin, j'aurais tant voulu envoyer une lettre à Regulus … Pour lui dire tout ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit … De nouveau, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

« Je le détestais, James, parce que il avait choisi la mauvaise voix, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de me suivre. Je le détestais, mais t'as raison. C'était mon frère … »

Je relève la tête et je croise le regard de James. Il me fixe, songeur. Il me connaît bien, Cornedrue. Trop bien, peut-être. Mais ça … Ca il ne le savait pas.

« Tu sais, Patmol, moi, je te conseillerais d'y aller à cet enterrement. Pour lui dire au revoir, une dernière fois … »

James m'offre un sourire encourageant. Je me lève, et c'est à ce moment-là que Lily décide de faire son entrée, Harry dans les bras.

« Alors, Lily-Jolie, je suis sûr que t'as écouté aux portes ! »

« Pour qui tu me prends ! Je ne suis pas toi, mon cher Sirius ! » s'exclame-t-elle, faussement horrifiée.

Je ris, et elle semble heureuse de voir mes traits se détendre, tout comme James. Je leur annonce alors que je vais y aller. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Lily et sur celle de Harry, puis James se lèvre, et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« Allez, Patmol, bouge-toi de transplaner, tu vas être en retard. »

« Où ça ? » demandai-je.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais très bien. Tu as des adieux à faire. »

Je me rembrunis, et je grommelle quelques mots. Puis je tourne les talons et je m'éloigne.

« Patmol ! Si tu vois cette chère Walburga, n'oublie pas de lui passer le bonjour de ma part ! Elle sera ravie j'en suis sûr ! »

J'éclate de rire aux paroles de James, puis je disparais dans un « pop ».

* * *

><p>« Voilà. Ils sont partis. Ils t'ont laissé seul. D'un côté, je suis content qu'ils soient partis, comme ça, je peux venir te voir. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est James, qui m'a dit de venir. Oui, James Potter. Non, rassure-toi, il ne s'est pas pris d'une soudaine affection pour toi, de toute façon, il sait très bien que ça te rendrai malade. Mais il sait aussi que j'avais besoin de venir te voir alors … Alors il m'a foutu dehors ! » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire amer. « Je sais pas s'il a bien fait. Je fais que me lamenter, on dirait que je vais pleurer ! Pff, moi, pleurer ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vu pleurer, hein ? Nan, je devrais plutôt te remonter le moral, ça doit pas être bien gai là-dessous, hein ? Ils auraient pu te trouver mieux comme nouvelle maison … » fis-je en posant ma main sur le marbre froid. « Tu sais, je … C'est Andro qui m'a averti. Elle-même a été prévenu par Narcissa. Mais si Cissy n'avait rien fait, je … je n'aurais même pas su. »<p>

Une larme, puis deux, puis trois roulent sur mes joues. Je pose mes deux mains sur le marbre blanc. Je m'accorde quelques minutes pour me reprendre. Je déteste parler en pleurant. Mes yeux se posent alors sur l'inscription gravée dans la pierre. « Regulus Black, 1961-1980 ». Et en dessous, l'emblème des Black. Je sais qu'à ma mort, je n'aurais pas droit à ça. Je n'aurais pas droit à la présence de mes parents, ni à celle du reste de ma famille. Je n'aurais pas droit à l'emblème des Black sur ma tombe. Et à vrai dire, ça me soulage.

« Ouais … Même maintenant que t'es plus là, je … Je ne songe pas à me réconcilier avec Père et Mère. Surtout maintenant que t'es plus là. Tu sais, je les déteste, vraiment. Surtout Mère. Elle me frappait, elle m'humiliait … Jamais je ne lui ai pardonné. Elle t'éloignait de moi aussi. Elle te bourrait le crâne avec ses idées de sang-pur à la con à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait … »

De nouveau, les larmes coulent, et je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Je n'aime pas pleurer, pourquoi est-ce que je pleure, d'ailleurs ? C'est ridicule ! On dirait un gosse, un vrai gosse …

« Tu sais, tu me dégoutais quand tu traitais les nés-moldus comme de moins que rien. Tu m'as dégouté quand tu as rejoint les mangemorts. Tu m'as fait pitié, aussi. Mais surtout, tu m'as déçu … Je pensais vraiment que t'aurais le courage de venir avec moi … Tu sais je nous ai souvent imaginé, tous les deux, avec James, Remus et Peter, durant ma première année. Les cinq garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard … Les deux frères Black … Et puis t'es allé à Serpentard. Et ça n'a plus été les deux frères Black … Ça a été Black et Potter. »

Je réalise soudain que si Regulus était allé à Gryffondor, jamais je n'aurais eu cette relation avec James. Jamais il n'aurait été ainsi mon frère …

« Regulus … Je suis venu te dire adieu. Une dernière fois. Je te demanderais pas pardon, je te dirais pas que je t'aime, petit frère. Parce que c'est pas vrai. Tu es mon frère, mais trop de choses nous ont séparé. Je t'ai détesté longtemps, Regulus. Maintenant … Maintenant que tu as trahi Voldemort, je ne peux plus te détester. Parce que ça prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Je sors alors quelque chose de ma poche. Une petit objet emballé dans un mouchoir blanc.

« Je vais t'offrir ça, Regulus, en dernier cadeau. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne le verras même pas, en faites. Mais tant pis. Bon alors, voilà. C'est … Tu te rappelles de mon premier vif d'or ? Celui qu'Andro m'a offert en secret pour mes 8 ans parce que Père et Mère n'étaient pas d'accord. Celui que tu trouvais tellement beau. Ben voilà, je te l'offre. Oui, bon, je sais, d'habitude ce sont des fleurs qu'on dépose sur les tombes mais … Je voulais faire plus original … Et puis j'ai posé un sort d'attachement sur le vif. Il est rattaché à ta tombe maintenant … T'auras toujours un vif d'or qui te volera autour, génial, non ? »

Je déballe alors le petit vif d'or qui se met à voleter autour de la pierre tombale. J'esquisse un sourire amer. Voilà. Il est temps de partir.

« Adieu, Regulus. J'ai été heureux de pouvoir te parler une dernière fois, pour t'expliquer tout ça. Et ... Je suis fier de savoir que ... que t'as fini ta vie après avoir fait quelque chose de bien. »

Je me relève alors, et je reste quelques minutes devant la tombe, mes yeux fixés sur le nom de mon frère gravé dans la pierre, le vif d'or volant autour de moi. Je suis seul dans le cimetière. Finalement, je transplane dans un « pop» caractéristique. J'arrive devant la porte de Andromeda. J'ai besoin de voir ma cousine.

* * *

><p>« T'es triste ? »<p>

Je souris à Nymphadora, perchée sur mes genoux. A peine suis-je entré dans la maison que ma petite cousine m'a sauté dessus, et elle ne m'a plus lâché depuis. J'ai retrouvé Andromeda avec plaisir. Dés qu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Je sais qu'Andro comprend ma peine mieux que personne.

« Oui, je suis triste … Un peu. »

« Mais tu devais pas l'être beaucoup si c'est ton frère ? » ajoute Nymph', un peu trop perspicace à mon goût.

Je lève les yeux vers Andromeda. Elle me sourit.

« Oui, je devrais, Dora, mais … Tu sais c'était un peu compliqué. Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à Regulus … Et cela faisait encore plus longtemps que … que l'on ne s'appréciait pas tellement. »

« Mais Sirius, dis … C'est triste ton histoire ! »

« Oui, c'est triste, Nymph' … Mais tu sais, ta mère t'as déjà expliqué comment c'était dans notre famille. Ben voilà … Mais toi tu vis dans une famille heureuse, hein. Tu n'auras jamais à connaître ça, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. »

La fille d'Andromeda sourit puis elle lève la tête et me murmure à l'oreille.

« Dis, Sirius, tu me protègeras toujours, d'accord ? Comme ça je serais jamais triste comme toi. Et puis moi, quand tu seras triste, je te consolerai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Nymph', on fait comme ça. Moi je te protège avec mes gros bras et toi tu me consoles avec tes douces paroles ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle rit, et je me lève alors en la prenant dans mes bras. Je la fais tournoyer et elle éclate de rire. Je ris avec elle. Quand je pense que dans quelques années, je ferais ça avec Harry …

Regulus est mort, oui. C'était mon frère, oui. Ca me rend triste, oui. Mais merde, j'ai quand même une sacré belle vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un petit OS sur Sirius et Regulus. C'est la première fois que j'arrive vraiment à donner une fin à une histoire, aussi courte soit elle, alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience !<p> 


End file.
